Pushing Bolin to the Limit
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Korra decides to throw some pity fun to Bolin on one condition; no penetration. But maybe teasing him with how he can't have what he wants the whole time isn't a great way to make sure he keeps to her terms. Anonymous commission.


"Hey, Korra," Bolin called, and the Avatar already knew that she was in for trouble as she sighed, pulling her helmet off as they had just barely finished a pro bending match and returned to their locker room, although Mako had already split by then. She just knew exactly where he was about to go with that, and she turned toward him with a weary sigh.

"Hi, Bolin," she said in return, giving him a faint and tired smile. Genuinely tired, not even of his interest at this point, but just toward the fact that the match had been so exhausting. Him coming to predictably ask her out was just a fun little layer on top of her pre-existing frustrations. Not that she wanted to take those frustrations out on him, but there was a point where his feelings did get a little tiresome, especially during more stressful times.

"Great match out there, right?" he smiled, nervously taking a moment to try and figure out if he should pat her on the back, hand waving about nervously as he did so, before just letting it fall down. "We're a great team together, you and me... And Mako, of course! But, especially you and me, I think, we're-"

"Bolin," Korra sighed. "Get to the point, please. What do you want to ask me?"

'What?" he asked with the voice of an unconvincing liar who couldn't for the life of him play it cool in the face of someone catching on to him. "I'm not asking anything, I'm just congratulating both of us for what we did together and how great we are as a team, it's not like I'm asking you to spend the night having sex or anything funny like that..." Her drifted off for a moment, thumbs fretting with each other before adding, "But would you?"

With a groan, Korra's shoulders went slack, sighing as she leaned down and shook her head. "Always the same thing every day," she muttered, taking a moment to center herself. But in truth, maybe there was something to what he was saying, to the idea of blowing off a little steam for a change. Or, even better, turning the tables. She looked Bolin up and down, and wondered if she couldn't turn this her way in a strange sense. "But you know what? I will, on a few conditions."

"Oh," Bolin said, hanging his head for a moment, having been so ready for a rejection that he hung his head and assumed she had for a moment. "Oh well, it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow for practi-wait did you just say yes?" He gasped, head turning right back up, eyes wide with shock and delight as he looked at Korra. "Is this really happening? I can't believe it, this is the-"

"Calm down," Korra said, keeping her cool as she grabbed Bolin by the arms and looked him in the eye, settling him down. "There's conditions, like I said. One, I will be completely in control the entire time, and you submit to me. Two, no penetration at all."

Bolin couldn't even be disappointed by those terms, by Korra's demand for control and keeping him from actually fucking her. It was still Korra! Being with him! He was ecstatic. "Sure, yes, absolutely. I will do whatever you ask, promise. Can there be kissing?'

"No," Korra said, shaking her head as she realized quickly what she was getting into. "Let's just get this over and done with."

Sneaking Bolin into her room was the easy part, relatively speaking, because now she actually had to go about having her pity outercourse with Bolin, who lay on the bed excitedly, unable to stop talking. "Thank you so much for this Korra," he said for what must have been the thousandth time, eager and a little goofy, and its charm was wearing off quickly as he pulled off his pants. "I promise, you won't regret this."

Korra rolled her eyes, but nodded as she reached for the hem of her top and pulled it up and off, tossing it aside and undressing. She was facing away from him, stripping down to nothing as she got ready, turning around as she undid her pants, only to stop dead as she found something that almost lent credence to his remark about her not regretting this: Bolin was fucking hung. He lay on the bed, cock standing upright and rigid, and she was in no way ready for the sight of it, nearly stumbling back in the process. Not only was it incredibly long, but it was the fattest cock she had ever so much as conceived of, and she suddenly didn't know if she was upset that she'd ruled no penetration, or glad that she wouldn't have to struggle to fit that monster inside of her.

"I-I hope not," she said, trying to save face and steady herself as she slipped her pants down her legs, and she knew Bolin was staring at her body, adoring her ample breasts, her muscular core, her taut thighs... Just about every inch of the dark-skinned woman was worthy of lengthy adoration, he tried to fit as much as he could into the narrow timing of her walk over to the bed. "But it's just this once, okay? And it doesn't mean anything, it's just between friends."

"I totally understand," Bolin said, and something left Korra wondering if he did. But it didn't matter, because she had work to do.

Kneeling down on the bed beside Bolin, she wrapped her fingers slowly around his meaty cock, biting her lip for a moment before shaking the thought from her mind and focusing on the task at hand. She had to be in control, and to be firm, to make sure Bolin didn't try to beg her for anything. Or, if he did, that it was at least desperate, because her approach to domination was to tease and talk dirty, to rile him up and taunt him with what she was going to do to him and the fact that he simply was not going to get any pussy. "Nice cock," she said, slowly starting to stroke upward. "Too bad it's not going inside of me at all, but you don't mind that do you? Not when I can use every inch of this amazing body to get you off, right?"

Bolin stared in awe. "You mean like more than your hand?" he asked, seemingly clueless. "I don't get it, what can the rest of your body do to me?" he didn't understand this at all, clueless and confused by what she was talking about.

"Oh, Bolin, really?" She rolled her eyes, leaning forward and straddling his thighs as she quickened the pace of her handjob. "I can rub any part of me against this big, hot cock to tease you into cumming without ever fucking me. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to rub my breasts up and down them, rub my ass against it, let you fuck my thighs... Oh, we're going to have so much fun together, and I'm going to let you rub up against all of my body. And that's not too bad, is it? Considering how amazing my body is?'

"Your body is pretty great," Bolin groaned, and he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she first exposed her back to him. Korra was gorgeous, and seeing her naked only served to confirm that as he thrust forward, savouring the sweet delights of her body put on eager display. His hips rolled off of the bed a little but, bucking into her hand as she quickened her handjob a little bit, too inexperienced to know if it was sloppy or not, but hardly caring either way. "I guess if I'm going to be having not actually sex with anyone, I'm glad it's with you. You're gorgeous."

Korra bit down on a remark about who embarrassingly smitten he was with her and focused instead on rocking her grip up and down his entire cock, the throbbing, meaty shaft providing so many delights to her as she worked it over, her eyes unable to avoid looking at each throb and ache of the needy shaft as she worked him over efficiently. She just couldn't get out of her mind the fact that his cock was so big and so utterly ready to rip her a new one, and yet there he was, lying there in eager surrender and letting her do whatever she wanted to him. As sad as it was exciting for the Avatar, who had him eating out of the palm of her hand. It was all so easy, but she was torn on exactly how to feel about that.

So instead, she pushed herself further and more intently into what she was doing to him, focusing on each roll of his hips, each ragged groan he made from only the handjob. "How sad. You're getting so worked up and all I'm doing is stroking your cock. It's really quite pathetic." Domination, teasing and a little embarrassment thrown on to reinforce their relative positions of power, would hopefully help her keep the upper hand even more. "You should be quite ashamed of yourself for it, actually. I can't believe how much this is getting you off."

"But it feels so good," Bolin said, a man without shame as he leaned his head back against the pillow. "And you're the one doing it, so it's even better." It helped that her grip was strong and that she was naked and sitting on his thighs, of course. Oh how much that helped him out. Even if this wasn't what he'd imagined, she was still committed to getting him off, it seemed, and he was able to enjoy it nonetheless, groaning as he drew closer and closer toward release, giving no fucks about how fast it may have been, how soon it was. Especially if he wasn't going to actually be keeping up with her, what was the point in holding back any of it? He was going to cum as quickly and as often as he wanted, and let her find out herself what his stamina was really like.

With a heavy thrust upward, Bolin came, groaning as his cock erupted in her hand. Thick spurts of hot cum gushed upward, spewing across Korra's arm and all over her hand, and with his eyes shut tight, he couldn't see the way Korra stared in awe at the sheer volume of his load. It was incredible, and she realized then that there was so much more that she could do with this whole game, so many more angles of approach and ridicule to play around with as she stroked his cock right through to the very last stroke. "I guess those big balls are good for something, then."

"That was the best handjob I've ever had," Bolin confessed.

"The only handjob you've ever had," Korra was quick to correct sternly as she wiped the cum off of her hand and onto the bed sheet, wincing in mock disgust as she rolled her eyes tightly. Then, she slipped off of his thighs and leaned forward, hands grasping her perky, plump breasts and spreading them apart as she settled down toward his lap. "Let's be honest now, if you want a titfuck. I'm the first girl you've ever been with, haven't you?" She smiled wide as she wrapped her tits around his cock and settled into place, the promise of fun now eager upon her as she teased him more and more.

Bolin groaned, torn on how to feel given the fact that on one hand, Korra was making fun of him, but on the other, Korra's tits felt amazing around his cock, so warm and firm, the skin immaculately soft and her hands pressing them tight together as she started to drag them up and down his shaft. "Y-yes," he confessed, a little ashamed about that fact, and that the girl giving him a titfuck was mocking him for it, but it was true. "You are, Korra."

"And I won't even let you fuck me," she said, pressing forward with the real humiliation as she got faster, working her cleavage up and down his cock in what would under any other circumstances have been an amazing feeling of delight. A beautiful and stacked woman like Korra giving a titfuck should not have been as charged and embarrassing as it was, but she was digging in deep. "But that's okay; it's better than not getting a pity titfuck, right?"

Bolin squirmed and blushed, nervous and embarrassed by the endless mockery coming from Korra, who was acting so much more smug than usual. Her temper was replaced with a mocking cruelty that left him how to deal with what was happening, made only worse by the fact that she was now so much closer to his cock, her hot breath teasing his head as it poked out from her cleavage, and it made this so much more agonizing for him, because she simply would not stop looking down at his throbbing shaft in heavily tempered admiration mixed in with curiosity. Like she was waiting for him to cum again as she sat there, gripping her tits and toying with her perky, dark nipples.

With a purr, Korra tilted her eyes up toward the silent Bolin. "What's wrong? I'm not being too mean, am I? Because there's always the door if you think I'm getting too intense with you." And predictably, his hips didn't even begin to move upward as he remained firm in place, eager and ready for more of this, so easy to play and so utterly desperate for sex. It could not have gone better for her as she leaned her head down and sucked in a sharp breath. Bolin knew damn well what came next and was powerless to do anything to stop it as she blew a rush of cool, wet air against the head of his cock, watching as it throbbed and ached in surprise, her laugh growing louder as she picked up the pace on the titfuck and did it again this time a slow exhale wafting out much hotter air, maybe charged a little bit by a touch of the fire in her belly-which was not exactly a figurative one given her firebending capabilities-to make it extra warm as the sensation washed down across his shaft.

It was too much for Bolin to take, and he knew that it was meant to be, as his cock twitched and he bucked forward once more. But this time, Korra knew the signs, and threw her head back to avoid a mess being made of her face as he came, another powerful rush of cum spraying upward and just barely missing her chin as the hot, gooey semen landed instead all over her perky tits, painting the dark flesh with thick ropes of pearly, sticky while as she purred and bit her lip. "So messy," she groaned, pulling back and looking down at her chest, at the cummy mess he made. "So much cum... You're lucky I don't make you clean it up with your tongue."

"Please don't." Bolin shivered at the possibility, worried about it for a moment, at least until Korra pulled sharply back, grabbing some blankets and pillows to slip beneath her lower back, almost something to lean against as she lay back comfortably and let Bolin soak in the sight of her body, gorgeous and a little more distant now as she reached her feet into his lap. "What are you doing now?"

"Continuing to see how desperate you are for a girl to touch you that you'll let her do whatever she wants to you when it's clearly not what you really want," she said, licking her lips as her feet reached into his lap, pressing against both sides of his still very hard cock. He hadn't gone even the faintest bit soft this whole time, and she absolutely adored that fact, but she couldn't say as much, way too far now to build him up with a compliment as she started to rock her feet up and down quickly, giving a fast paced footjob secure in the knowledge that she couldn't blow on his cock from this position or do any of the really fun things she had in mind for him. "Because let's face it, the fact that you're letting me do all of this to you..."

Bolin winced at the sudden swell of cruelty as her teases had long since stopped being good-natured or fun in the last. She was spitting some real low-hangers now, and even the fact that fucking such an amazing set of tits was something he hadn't known he wanted, and that even now he could admire her body from this position didn't make the way she put it any less biting. It was so cruel, and the guarantee that she was putting it into such harmful ways left him getting frustrated about what was going on. She was leaving him to struggle and groan, fighting against his growing frustrations as she went at his cock. The more she talked up how much she was denying him what he wanted, the more he craved it.

And yet Korra was intent on getting even worse still, reaching a hand down between her legs and starting to rub at her pussy, steady circles rolling around as she worked the plump, puffy labia over, giving Bolin peeks of the slick pink between them as she went at herself. Little moans spilled out as her head leaned back, her cum splattered tits pushed out as she made a show of touching herself and just how good it felt while she was giving him a footjob. "Mmm, I could get off so many times to the sight of that big cock," she said, making her voice dipped lower, wrapping lovingly around the words as she rubbed her entrance. "Just sitting here all night, fingering myself again and again while you cum all over me. I think I would be satisfied with that. Would you?"

Grumbling and not giving her any satisfaction, Bolin tried to keep as quiet as he could, to just focus on how hot she looked while touching herself, the curling of her lips and the way her breath began to hitch, the rise and fall of her breasts, and most of all the pleasure of how her feet felt against his cock. It was another sensation, contrasting the firmness of her grip and the softness of her cleavage in ways that he was being driven all kinds of wild by. So much of this shocked him and left him nearly speechless, but he embraced that, tried his best to press onward and just appreciate what he was feeling and being given by this steady and very adoring exchange.

"I bet you would. It's better than what else you'd be getting, and you'd get to hear me moaning, see me orgasm... It wouldn't be much good for you, but you're not getting anything else from anyone else, so might as take what you can get." She let out little moans as she drew closer to her own release, her footjob getting clumsier and more erratic as she did her best to stay steady as she could in trying to get him off, his cock aching in her feet, drawing closer still as she went up and down. It wasn't the sort of thing she really ever had to do with her legs, but she was coordinated enough to mostly figure it out, even if she was having a harder time focusing because of own increasing pleasure. Her breath was getting harder, moans growing more eager as she kept steadily onward.

Bolin panted heavily, given the unending barrage of Korra's strange sort of "affection" as she kept up the excitable footjob, never once faltering in the way her feet moved up and down his cock, merciless as could be in the process. "It feels so good," he groaned, twisting about nervously as she stared at him, eyes flickering with sinful excitement as she kept up the attention. "But why are you doing this to me, Korra?"

"Because I love watching you squi-ah, fuck!" Korra yelled out, gasping in delight as her hips bucked forward, and she hit her trembling peak, shivering as she climaxed right in front of Bolin, almost taunting him with the pleasure, every motion and noise she made exaggerated to drive him mad as she went about her excited and fervid motions. Her orgasm was a vigorous and noisy one, fingers pressing hot and firm against her twat as she rubbed it frantically, bucking her hips and riding out the wave of pleasure as loudly as she could, trying to bring Bolin over the edge along with her, and he didn't need long to be groaning and thrusting too, losing himself and cumming all over her feet. The thick, gooey warmth settling down between her toes left Korra groaning in the afterglow, a strange and lurid experience that left her wanting to escalate things much more rapidly.

Korra rolled onto all fours, sticking her round but very firm ass out and wiggling her hips. "Place that big cock down between my ass cheeks," she said, casting a smile over her shoulder toward him. "But don't you dare try to penetrate me, or else I'll firebend your dick into ash. On the bright side, you get to be in charge for this one!

It was a potent threat, and he wasn't going to fight it. A groaning, sexually frustrated, and teased to the breaking point Bolin rose up and reluctantly did as he was told, hands grabbing at the amazing cheeks of her perfect ass, spreading them wide and laying his cock down between them, much the same way she'd given him a titfuck before, but this time the fact that he was leaning over her while she was on all fours made it so much more frustrating, to know that he was so close to just actually fucking Korra, but denied that chance as he started to rock his hips back and forth, grinding against the cleft of her ass.

Kneeling down smug and absolutely insufferable, Korra felt like she was a queen, in a position suddenly where she could really start to lord her superiority over Bolin even as he did all of the work. "Mm, faster," she groaned. "I want to feel that thick cock rubbing against me, and I want to make sure you know exactly what you're missing out on. Back and forth she bucked, moving enough to throw in just a token amount of effort, but far from enough to actually mean anything. Her tongue dragged excitedly along her lips as she stared forward, head rolling back on occasion. "You must want to fuck me so badly right now, don't you Bolin?" She let it hang for a moment, but didn't receive a response, which made her look back over her shoulder, cross and eyes going wide as she said, "I asked you a question."

"Yes," he groaned, holding tightly onto her hips as, when pressed, he gave in to all of her wicked games. "Yes, I want to fuck you so badly Korra."

"And not just now, either. You want to fuck me all the time. I can tell by the way you look at me. So desperate and pent up. It's all puppy love until now, but this must be so much worse. Having me on my knees, just barely short of actually putting that big cock into me, stretching my tight, hot, wet pussy out... I bet you're imagining how I'd sound screaming your name, but you don't get to find out. You just get to sit there rubbing your dick on my body, knowing that this is the closest you'll ever get, but even cumming three times, it doesn't seem like you've had enough yet. And here I thought you'd be begging from the moment I started stroking your cock."

Bolin had had enough. He couldn't hold back for another moment, denied so much of what he craved, and finally it had turned around and he was just giving up on all of that. For someone so broad, he was a deceptively quick man, even taking Korra by surprise as he pulled back his hips until his cock was slipping down her taint, and then with a harsh thrust forward he buried his cock right down to the hilt inside of her. "Enough!" he yelled, one hand slapping her ass while the other grabbing her by the ponytail and shoved her face-down into the mattress. Another thrust brought his balls slapping against her clit as he let out a snarl, turning on a dime as something within him just snapped. He was done with being teased, done pretending he was okay with any of this, and he was going to take what was his.

"What are you doing?" Korra yelled in a panic, shivering as he started to fuck her. Hard. The savage thrusts she was suddenly subjected to were much more than she was expecting, with his grip not at all faltering as he held her face down against the bed, keeping her ass up high as he hammered her relentlessly. She was stunned into inaction, almost defenseless as pure shock kicked in and left her doing nothing but accept the sudden, savage railing that Bolin was giving her. She had pushed him to the limit, and now her teasing was coming back to quite viciously bite her in the ass, her body subjected to an all-out brutality from the stocky earthbender.

The harsh pull on Korra's hair felt damn good, and making her body shake and shiver as each harsh slam into her made a loud fleshy noise of impact, was finally starting to make Bolin feel a lot better about things. He was fed up with her now, her teasing having pushed him over the edge, and now he was going to take what he got. "You're right about everything. About how bad I want to fuck you. All of it, even how much I'm stretching your pussy out, and I'm not going to stop until you scream my name." Mercilessly, he drove forward, her slick, hot snatch easily stretched out by his thick cock, and the sensation of just how amazingly tight she was around him made him even more excited as he sloppily thrust into her.

The sensation was immense. The pure savagery of how he fucked her was one thing, her cheek pressed tight against the bed as she lay there and took it ,but even more devilish was the pleasure, the undeniable sensations that bore down aggressively upon her. The harsh thrusts were relentless, and her fingers could not compare to the savage friction of his thick cock pushing in so deep and rubbing up against her insides all at once. It was intense, made only worse by the throbbing heat welling up within her. Little sounds trying to escape her lips as she grit her teeth. The savage turning of the tables left her rattled, but not so rattled that she was about to give in to Bolin's aggression and his savagery.

But his thrusts were keeping up the harsh, forward momentum that she was utterly helpless against, and the struggle to hold it all in was powerful. Bolin wasn't slowing down, watching in delight as her ass bounced from his harsh thrusts, the position he chose and the way he kept her head down and held tight onto her hair only serving to help further re-establish him. She'd dominated and teased him, made him squirm and whine as she taunted him with what he craved while denying him all of it, and he had taken it forcefully for himself. Reclaimed his night from her and tore down all of her humiliating remarks, all of the ways she teased his desperation and his need, his want for her coming to fruition through the most brutal of ways.

"You got off on watching me suffer and making me feel bad, didn't you? Well now I'm going to get off on taking you down a peg, and I'm dragging you down with me." Another slap across her ass and a twist of his grip in her hair made her yelp as he continued to press onward, the senseless savagery of his thrusts leaving him feeling so satisfied and content with what he was doing to her, treated at long, frustrating last to the relief of something powerful. It felt better than he could even begin to express, the frustration he'd been left to simmer in finally turning around as he found relief and excitement in what he had in store for her. "And you know what's going to make it even worse? I'm going to cum inside."

Those words shocked and worried Korra right into a state of panic. "Don't!" she yelled, but that only opened the floodgates, and soon the needy moans of a woman whose body was loving getting fucked raw spilled out, her breath heavy, cheek almost sore from how tight he was pressing her down, and her backside was definitely starting to feel the force of his thrusts. But she was only getting closer, and as her body found itself unable to resist, she hated the way that it forced the words from her lips and gave him exactly what he wanted. "Bolin!" she yelled with orgasmic delight as her pussy clamped down hard around his cock. harder than he could have possibly expected it to, and he groaned as he buried himself one final time into her and made good on his promising. His twitching, spasming cock began to unload, pumping hot, thick cum deep into her slick snatch, flooding her womb and leaving her with a shivering sensation of fullness and warmth that made her wince.

When Bolin pulled back, the entire tone of the room shifted, the earthbender falling back against the bed and groaning as Korra remained slumped down, face down and ass up, shivering as her pussy began to leak with his cum. All that saved them from silence were quick, ragged breaths as they tried to center themselves, until Korra could finally turn around to look at him. "That was the best one yet," she said softly, turning around and slowly crawling across the bed to slump down atop his broad, stocky body. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Bolin nodded slowly, needing a bit longer to recover as he ran his hands softly down Korra's back. "I did. And your teasing is getting a lot more confident, too. Almost good enough to start hurting my feelings."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Korra purred, leaning up and kissing him softly. "I promise that if I ever do, you can tell me, and I'll slow it down a bit. But, with how hard I got you to fuck me that time, I think a little bit of stinging works well."

It was all a game to them, from the very moment that Bolin "asked Korra out", it had been two lovers setting up a strange little role play, wherein Korra would tease and frustrate Bolin until he snapped and fucked her. He enjoyed the teasing and the build, while she liked being dragged brutally down a peg after riding high on a streak of dominance, and all of the cruel words and aggressive handling melting away as Korra lay softly half-atop Bolin, his hands running down her body, massaging her slightly sore backside with his firm hands as she pecked him on the cheek, both of them wanting to make sure that after what they did, some well placed affection helped smooth over any worries between them.


End file.
